They Don't Know About Us
by TrendyBoys
Summary: Il est étudiant à l'université de Julliard, accompagné de ses meilleurs amis : Sam et Rachel, un nouveau professeur va bouleverser la petite vie de Kurt Hummel.
1. Chapter 1

_Bon ben je me lance dans l'écriture d'une fiction, c'est la première que j'écris donc j'espère que vous serez indulgents avec moi :)_

_J'espère que vous aimerez, si oui faite le moi savoir, ou si vous n'aimez pas des choses faite le moi aussi savoir ;)_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Kurt Hummel était un jeune étudiant de la fameuse université de Julliard, il se revoyait encore quelques années auparavant persécuté par l'équipe de football de son ancienne école : McKinley situé dans l'Ohio plus précisément à Lima. Ils lui avaient fait vivre les pires années de sa vie, à cause de quoi ? À cause de son homosexualité bien sûr, il s'en souviendra toute sa vie de cette vie pathétique où il était seul, sans amis à qui se confier, de toujours avoir la boule au ventre d'allée au lycée de peur de se retrouver devant ces brutes. Mais tout cela était derrière lui maintenant il était l'un des meilleurs étudiants de l'école de Julliard, il vivait à New York, il avait des amis sur qui comptait. Mais le plus important fut de dire qu'il était heureux, oui il était ravi de s'être débarrassé de tous ses ennuis.

L'université de Julliard est une école privée se trouvant à New York, uniquement réservé au spectacle, elle accueille chaque année 800 étudiants, Kurt s'était battu pour rentrer dans cette école, voulant à tout pris s'échapper de sa ville natal. Son seul regret fut de quitter son père, après la mort de sa mère à l'âge de ses huit ans il n'avait jamais laissé son père, malgré le fait qu'il s'était remarié avec une autre femme : Carole. Elle était adorable et avait fait remonter la pente à son père, et ça jamais Kurt n'en sera assez reconnaissant, il savait que malgré le faits qu'il partait pour une durée indéterminé, il ne sera pas malheureux sans lui.

En ce qui concerne Kurt, il avait des amis sur qui comptait pendant ses moments de faiblesse, il avait beau montré à son père qu'il allait bien quand il rentrait chez lui pendant les vacances, il ne supportait pas l'éloignement, mais Kurt avait trop de fierté pour le dire et il savait que son père l'inciterait à rester, revenir à Lima ? Jamais. Rachel Berry et Sam Evans étaient les deux personnes à qui il tenait le plus, Rachel rêvait d'être une star de Broadway plus tard et je croyais en elle, son talent était aussi élevé que sa détermination à réaliser ses rêves et vous pouvez me croire elle était vraiment déterminée. Elle avait depuis le début soutenu Kurt à son arrivé, alors qu'il était perdu et hésiter à repartir dans sa ville natale, elle l'avait consolidé à rester. Parlons de Sam maintenant, il était un peu le blagueur de la bande, toujours en train de faire des imitations de célébrité comme George Bush, il ne rêvait pas de Broadway comme Rachel, Kurt pense à croire que Sam ne considère pas avoir un talent impressionnant, mais il l'a. Il l'avait découvert en se baladant dans les couloirs de Julliard alors que qu'il se dirigeait vers son prochain cours, il avait entendu une voix qui provenait d'une salle apparemment vide. Il avait tout de suite tombé sous le charme de cette mélodie, l'émotion qui en était dégagée était époustouflante, puis ils avaient appris à se connaître tous ensemble pour enfin former la bande la plus soudée qui puisse exister.

Kurt vivait dans un petit appartement tout près de Julliard, il l'avait trouvé en arrivant sur New York, bien sûr il y avait un inconvénient il devait le partager avec un colocataire, bon il n'était pas à plaindre l'appartement était assez grand et peu chère pour les deux colocataires, mais Kurt aimait son intimité et son colocataire ne le respecter pas souvent. Son nom ? Ethan, il avait vu son annonce comme quoi il cherchait quelqu'un car il ne pouvait pas se permettre de payer un loyer à lui tout seul et donc Kurt avait sauté sur l'occasion. Bon bien sûr Ethan était sympa et plus tôt pas mal mais c'est surtout un mec hétéro qui ramène pratiquement une fille chaque soir, pour bien sûr la jeter le matin même. Ethan lui n'était pas à Julliard, il avait d'ailleurs arrêté l'école, il disait que c'était pas pour lui, actuellement il travaille dans un petit café en tant que serveur bon ce n'est pas le travail le plus passionnant mais ça lui permet de payer une moitié du loyer et de la nourriture.

Kurt se dirigeait vers la porte et lança un bref au revoir, en lui disant qu'ils se reverraient ce soir, alors qu'Ethan pris la parole.

« Si tu veux, passe au bar avec tes amis ce soir, je pense que je vais finir plus tard que d'habitude et en même temps tu pourras me présenter Rachel plus amplement »

« Je verrais pour passer, mais en ce qui concerne de te présenter Rachel c'est non, je n'es pas envie de la ramasser à la petite cuillère quand tu l'auras mis dans ton lit pour ensuite la jeter » répondit Kurt d'un ton blasé.

C'est comme ça que Kurt sortit en claquant bien fort la porte, qu'est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas le coter macho d'Ethan, toujours vouloir toutes les filles à ses pieds, désespérant. Kurt toujours dans ses pensées sentit un choc qui le fit reculer de quelques pas, il s'apprêta à crier sur la personne qui l'avait bousculé quand il croisa enfin le regard du jeune homme qui l'avait bousculé, il avait des yeux tellement envoûtant que son cerveau eu un court circuit, il avait des yeux verts-marrons a en coupés le souffle. Il s'autorisa à le regarder plus attentivement en commençant par son jean serré, puis son gilet, ses lèvres qui elle ne désirait qu'à être embrassées, Kurt s'autorisa une claque mentalement, il perdait la tête, non l'homme en face de lui, lui faisait perdre la tête. Puis il s'arrêta sur un détail, ses cheveux qui étaient couverts d'une couche de gel, ce fut le seul défaut que remarqua Kurt chez l'inconnu. Puis il revint à la réalité et fit un regard gêné à l'inconnu en face de lui qui devait se demander pourquoi il le regardait comme ça, Kurt tu n'es qu'un idiot.

« Oh euh excuse moi je ne regardais pas vraiment où j'allais, à vrai dire je cherche ou l'université de Julliard se trouve, pourrais tu m'indiquais le chemin ? » fit l'inconnu

Adorable. C'était le seul mot qui venait à Kurt en regardant l'homme en face de lui, Julliard ? Il se trouve donc à la même école que lui ? Un nouveau ? En milieu d'année ? Il se demanda même en quelle année il était. Bizarre.

« Ne t'excuses pas, à vrai dire je ne regardais pas vraiment où j'allais non plus » avouais-je « Et pour ce qui concerne ton petit problème tu n'as qu'a me suivre, j'étudie moi aussi à Julliard on n'a qu'à faire la route ensemble »

L'inconnu le remercia et lui fit un des sourires les plus magnifiques qu'il n'avait jamais vu puis commença à suivre Kurt, personne ne parlait, l'ambiance était pesante, mais surtout gênante, non mais depuis quand Kurt était intimidé à l'idée de parler à quelqu'un ? Le temps passa vite, ils étaient déjà devant l'établissement, pendant quelque seconde personne ne pris la parole puis Kurt se décida d'engager la conversation.

« Eh bien, voilà nous y sommes, la fameuse université de Julliard. »

« Merci de m'avoir emmené, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sinon, être en retard le premier jour, je ne préfère même pas y penser. » Toujours avec son sourire charmeur.

« Pas de quoi, j'espère qu'on se reverra. »

Et Kurt repartit, alors qu'il cru percevoir un petit murmure « J'y compte bien » il se retourna et lui offrit un de ses sourires charmeurs dont lui seul avez le secret. Quand Kurt rentra dans la cour de Julliard, Sam et Rachel étaient déjà arrivés, ils étaient près d'un arbre, leur endroit de repère pour se retrouver tous les matins.

« Salut vous deux» dit Kurt, toujours avec le sourire bien sûr quand il les voyait.

Sam et Rachel lui répondirent d'un même sourire, Kurt voyait que Rachel avait un truc à dire, elle avait une mimique qu'il reconnaissait à chaque fois, ce petit sourire niais et l'envie de sautiller sur place.

« Va y crache le morceau Berry » dit Kurt, en voyant qu'elle ne pouvait plus tenir sur place.

« ON VA AVOIR UN NOUVEAU PROFESSEUR DE MUSIQUE » cria Rachel en sautillant sur place.

Un nouveau professeur de musique ? Pourquoi ? Monsieur Parker avait donc bien pris sa retraite, Monsieur Parker était un vieux grincheux toujours en train de critiquer n'importe quel élève de l'établissement, les rumeurs circulaient quelques jours auparavant comme quoi il s'en allait mais, Kurt aurait jamais pensé que cette rumeur était vraie. Il a toujours pensé que Monsieur Parker continuera à le critiquer durant toute sa scolarité à Julliard, eh bien on dirait que non. Kurt se posa une multitude de question sur le nouveau professeur, comment sera-t-il physiquement ? Est–ce que ses cours seront à la hauteur des attentes de ce dernier ? N'aimera t-il pas Kurt comme le faisait très bien Monsieur Parker ?

« Il paraît qu'il est pas mal en plus » dit Rachel, toute excité de découvrir le nouveau professeur de musique.

« C'est ce qu'on verra, on ne l'a qu'en fin de journée de toute façon »

Puis ils partirent ensemble à leur premier cours de la journée, pour Kurt la journée passez à une lenteur inimaginable, toute la journée il n'a fait que se poser des questions sur le nouveau professeur de musique et sur l'inconnu de ce matin. Et si ? Non Kurt n'était pas aussi chanceux pour avoir un nouveau professeur aussi sexy que l'était l'homme et il paraissait trop jeune pour que sa soit lui.

« Kurt, KURT tu m'écoutes ? Me dis pas que t'écoute le cours de Madame Brown ? Je me trompe ou tu es dans tes pensées, va y raconte moi ce qui te tracasse » dit Rachel en se faisant la plus discrète que possible.

« Eu non désolé Rachel je ne t'écoutais pas vraiment, désolé et je n'écoutais pas non plus le cours de Madame Brown t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est juste que ce matin j'ai bousculé, enfin quelqu'un m'a bousculé et je me pose une multitude de question à propos de lui, surtout qu'il devait se rendre à Julliard. Donc je me demandais si ça sera lui le nouveau professeur de musique »

« Monsieur Hummel et Mademoiselle Berry, je ne vous dérange pas trop ? Vous voulez peut-être faire le cours à ma place ? Ou tout simplement prendre la porte et ne revenir seulement quand vous serez décidés à écouter pour une fois. » dit Madame Brown d'un air sévère.

« Excusez nous, ça ne se produira plus »

Kurt savait s'y prendre avec les professeurs dans le genre de Madame Brown, un petit sourire et des yeux de chiot et hop le tour et joué. Puis elle reprit le cours comme si rien n'était arrivé, Rachel lui fit un petit sourire de remerciement pour l'avoir sauvé de cette galère, car Mademoiselle Rachel Berry se faire virer d'un cours ? Kurt ne veut même pas imaginer la crise qu'elle aurait fait une fois sortie de la classe. Kurt laissa à nouveau divaguer ses pensées, mais il fut vite interrompu par la sonnerie qui annoncait la fin de la torture. Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac puis il rejoignit accompagner de Rachel son dernier cours, qu'il avait en commun avec Sam : le cours de musique. Enfin il pourrait arrêter de se poser des questions sur ce jeune professeur dont tout le monde parlait dans les couloirs et il aura la confirmation que l'inconnu de ce matin n'était pas son nouveau professeur de musique. Il rentra dans l'auditorium et s'installa à un pupitre, juste à coter de Sam et Rachel, il espérait ne pas s'ennuyer comme son heure précédente, il est sûr qu'il pourrait en mourir sinon quand tout d'un coup il entendit une voix qui se fit entendre.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis le nouveau professeur de musique. »

* * *

_Alors, avis ? *pars se cacher* J'espère que vous avez aimés. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon ben voilà le deuxième chapitre, je tiens à tous vous remerciez pour vos review qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir! _

_Je ne suis pas vraiment fière du chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi, bref vous me direz ce que vous en pensez après! :)_

* * *

_Il rentra dans l'auditorium et s'installa à un pupitre, juste à coter de Sam et Rachel, il espérait ne pas s'ennuyer comme son heure précédente, il est sûr qu'il pourrait en mourir sinon quand tout d'un coup il entendit une voix qui se fit entendre._

_« Bonjour à tous, je suis le nouveau professeur de musique. »_

POV KURT

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, le jeune inconnu de ce matin était mon nouveau professeur de musique, pendant quelques secondes je sentis son regard sur moi et je me reperdis dans les yeux de l'inconnu enfin de mon professeur de musique, je me retourne vers Rachel qui elle abordait un sourire nias sur le visage en regardant attentivement,_ c'était quoi son nom au fait ? _Et comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il écrivit son nom en grand sur le tableau, Mr Anderson, intéressant.

_« _Bon je me présente, Mr Anderson et je vais finir l'année scolaire avec vous dut à la retraite de votre ancien professeur, Monsieur Parker si je ne me trompe pas »

Il avait toujours son petit air adorable sur son visage que j'avais remarqué plut tôt dans la mâtiné, Kurt ressaisit toi ! C'est ton professeur et non quelqu'un sur qui tu dois fantasmer.

« Bon et bien, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec chacun d'entre vous durant toute la semaine, pour vous connaître un petit peu et aussi pour me faire une idée de la voix que vous avez. »

Avoir un entretien avec Mr Anderson pour qu'il connaisse nos voix ? On devra donc chanter une chanson, je me demande bien laquelle choisir mais, je suis sûr que Rachel se fera un plaisir de m'aider et aussi de me montrer la chanson qu'elle interprétera devant lui pour me rappeler à quel point elle est talentueuse. Sam lui n'avait pas l'air d'être ravis de cette nouvelle, il nous avait confié à moi et à Rachel qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui, je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi car, il a une voix sublime.

« Kurt, ce soir je viens chez toi et on va pouvoir répéter, il faut qu'on soit les meilleurs » chuchota Rachel pour ne pas se faire prendre comme plut tôt dans la journée avec Madame Brown.

« D'accord, de toute façon Ethan finit tard ce soir donc on aura l'appartement libre » je vérifia que Mr Anderson ne nous regardait pas puis repris « Sam, tu veux venir ? »

« Ouais pourquoi pas, comme ça vous pourrez m'aider aussi j'espère »

Je lui fis un sourire pour confirmer, bien sûr qu'on allait l'aider, puis je me remis à écouter le professeur pour ne pas paraître désintéresser.

« Alors, vous passerez par ordre alphabétique et tout commencera demain donc si je comprend bien, le ou la première à passer sera.. » Il regarda sa liste « Mademoiselle Rachel Berry » Rachel aborda son plus beau sourire « je verrais une dizaine de personne demain je suppose et donc le dernier à passer sera... » Il rejeta un coup d'oeil à sa liste et reprit « Monsieur Kurt Hummel, le cours est terminé, étonnez moi pour ce qui passeront demain. »

* * *

J'entendis sonné à la porte et les voix de Sam et Rachel se firent entendre, je lâcha le dernier magasine de Vogue. « LA PORTE EST OUVERTE, RENTREZ »

Sam et Rachel prirent place sur le canapé « vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Café, thé, coca, où de l'eau ? »

« Thé pour moi » dit Rachel et Sam enchaîna « Non merci mec »

Je me dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer un thé à Rachel et alluma la machine à café pour moi, de là je pouvais entendre Rachel énumérait toutes les chansons qu'elle pourrait chanter devant Mr Anderson, elle ne cessait de dire qu'elle devait l'impressionner surtout qu'elle passait en première. Accompagné du thé et de mon café que j'avais finis de préparer je me dirigea vers mes deux congénères.

« Alors, Rachel, tu as décidé de la chanson que tu chanteras demain ? »

« Malheureusement non, j'hésite toujours entre deux chansons et j'aimerais justement que vous m'aidiez à choisir. » fit – elle avec une petite moue sur le visage

« Attends laisse-moi deviner...Don't Rain On My Parade et Being Godd Isn't Good Enough ? »

« Mais, attends comment tu as deviné » Fit Rachel avec un air déconcerté

« Ah je ne sais pas, peut-être car, tu fais que d'en parler depuis que le professeur Anderson à parler de chanter devant lui et surtout de l'impressionner » je fis une courte pose et repris « Personnellement je te conseillerais de chanter Don't Rain On My Parade, t'en pense quoi Sam »

Je me tourna vers lui, il n'avait pratiquement pas parlé de la journée, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, ou était passé le Sam joyeux et blagueur que nous connaissions ?

« Oh euh, oui je pense aussi que Don't Rain On My Parade sera la chanson parfaite pour toi Rachel » essayant d'aborder un sourire convainquant.

Je ne pouvais plus supporter de ne plus voir l'ancien sourire de Sam « Sam, dit nous ce qui ne va pas tu sais très bien que tu peux tout nous dire »

« C'est gentil Kurt, mais il n'y a rien c'est juste un petit coup de blouse. Depuis que je sais que mes parents ne pourront plus m'envoyer d'argent pour payer mon appartement, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, mon père vient juste de perdre son travail et je pense que je vais devoir me trouver un boulot pour surmonter tout ça. J'espère seulement que le travail ne va pas nuire à mon travail scolaire, déjà que j'ai du mal.. »

Plus d'argent pour.. ? Mais pourquoi il nous en a pas parlé avant ? On aurait pu l'aider, tête de mule, il veut toujours s'en sortir sans l'aide de personne.

« T'inquiète pas, on va t'aider. »

Après ce petit moment mélancolique, nous avions tous trouvé une chanson convenable pour demain, Rachel avait bien sûr choisis Don't Rain On My Parade, Sam avait choisis Lucky et moi comme si le choix était évidant tadadammmm Defying Gravity, oui c'était une chanson chantée le plus souvent par les filles, mais on peut dire que ma voix ressemblait plutôt à une voix de fille que de garçon, bien sûr je ne m'en plaignais pas.

* * *

C'était le moment à Rachel de passait, dans la salle il y avait Mr Anderson et la personne concernée, je m'étais caché quelque rang au-dessus de l'auditorium pour pouvoir admirer Rachel. Je vis Rachel qui s'était mise en position pour commencer les premières notes de Don't Rain On My Parade.

_Don't tell me not to live,_  
_Just sit and putter,_  
_Life's candy and the sun's_  
_A ball of butter._  
_Don't bring around a cloud_  
_To rain on my parade!_

_Don't tell me not to fly_  
_I've simply got to._  
_If someone takes a spill,_  
_It's me and not you._  
_Who told you you're allowed_  
_To rain on my parade!_

Je me surpris à admirer Mr Anderson, avec son petit gilet jaune moutarde qui n'irait surement pas à tout le monde. Et son jean, son jean tellement serré !

_I'll march my band out,_  
_I'll beat my drum,_  
_And if I'm fanned out,_  
_Your turn at bat, sir._  
_At least I didn't fake it._  
_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!_  
_But whether I'm the rose_  
_Of sheer perfection,_  
_Or freckle on the nose_  
_Of life's complexion,_  
_The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,_

Ses yeux, ses yeux pleins d'admirations, Rachel avait toujours fait cet effet à tout le monde.

_I gotta fly once,_  
_I gotta try once,_  
_Only can die once, right, sir?_  
_Ooh, life is juicy,_  
_Juicy, and you see_  
_I gotta have my bite, sir!_

Je partis avant la fin de la représentation de Rachel, il fallait que j'aille prendre l'air où j'allais perdre la tête, je m'arrêta sur un banc qui se trouvait juste en face de l'école, je m'y rendais toujours pour réfléchir. Mais de quoi cette fois ci ? Il ne fallait absolument pas que je me rate devant Mr Anderson ou il aura un avis sur moi qui ne sera pas près de changer et oui on m'a toujours appris qu'on avait qu'une seule chance et quand on l'avait il ne fallait absolument pas la raté. Plus que 10 minutes avant mon passage, je pensais à Sam et Rachel qui étaient déjà passés et qui avait pu se faire une opinion sur Mr Anderson. Je me leva de mon petit banc de méditation et me dirigea vers la salle. Après 5 minutes à avoir attendu devant la salle, Monsieur Anderson sortis de la salle toujours accompagné de sa petite liste.

« Alors, le suivant..euhm Monsieur Kurt Hummel » Il chercha du regard le concerné.

« C'est moi » Je me leva et le suivi avec la boule au ventre.

Il descendait les marches juste devant moi, ce qui me laissé le pouvoir d'admirer ses fesses, dieu merci au pantalon ultra serré.

« Alors, je vais te laisser faire ta chanson en premier, puis ensuite on pourra parler un petit peu de toi et je te dirais ce que je pense de toi et tes capacités. » en abordant un sourire, comme pour me rassurer, il avait sans nul doute vu mon malaise. Je pris position au centre puis commença à laisser échapper les notes de Defying Gravity.

Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game

Depuis le début je ne le regarda pas une seule fois dans les yeux, de peur d'y voire la critique, il l'avait connu depuis toujours, pourquoi tout cela aurait-il changer ?

_Too late for second-guessing_  
_Too late to go back to sleep_  
_It's time to trust my instincts_  
_To close my eyes and leap_

_It's time to try defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try defying gravity_  
_Kiss me good-bye_  
_I'm defying gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down_

J'osai pour la première fois le regarder dans les yeux et à toute attente je n'y vis pas du dégoût, mais de l'admiration à la place.

_I'm through accepting limits_  
_Cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_  
_But until I try i'll never know_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well if that's love_  
_It comes at much too high acost_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_  
_Kiss me good-bye_  
_I'm defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try defying gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down_

Chanter, fait. Maintenant il ne me restais plus qu'à savoir ce qu'il pensait de moi.

* * *

_Bon ben voilà :shame: n'hésité pas à laisser une review pour me dire que c'était nul..je le mérite. À la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre de They don't know about us._


End file.
